Energy saving - personal options
Energy saving measures households can take include: Question the need for power * Question every use of power. Look at hand or muscle power alternatives, though be realistic about the needs of elders. * Acclimatise yourself to cooler, shorter showers. * Turn off appliances when not in use. Off means not on standby. Cavity wall insulation Around 33% of the heat lost in your home is through the walls, so insulating them can be the most cost-effective way to save energy in the home. Boilers If a boiler is over 15 years old, it's probably time it was replaced with a new energy efficient one. High efficiency condensing boilers are the most energy efficient and will save you around a third on your heating bills straight away. Freezer Fridge freezers are the most hardworking appliances in our kitchens. To help cut costs, don't leave the door open longer than necessary, as cold air will escape. Avoid putting hot food into the fridge, defrost the freezer regularly, and check the door seals are working properly. Energy-saving appliances British consumers should look out for the energy saving recommended logo when buying new electrical appliances. Buy energy-efficient light bulbs Advances in light bulbs should not be overlooked. Priced from just £3.50, energy-efficient light bulbs, sometimes referred to as low energy light bulbs, last up to 12 times longer; and for each bulb you fit, you can save up to £7 on annual electricity bills. The newest models use about 80% less energy. Energy companies in Wellington, New Zealand, and the three nearby cities, with support from the Electricity Commission, started a drive to encourage such replacements in November 2005, sending consumers vouchers allowing the purchase of five new "ecobulb]s" (Registered Trade Mark) for $10 (about £2.50? or US$7), only twice the price of what they would replace. As the leaflet said, "If every home in New Zealand replaced the 5 most commonly used standard bulbs with 5 ecobulbs, the peak power saving would exceed the 430MW Clyde Dam hydro power station"! See http://www.ecobulb.co.nz Hot water tank An insulating jacket for hot water tanks only costs a few pounds and pays for itself within months. But, if possible, try to avoid using hot water tanks because they are not so energy efficient like other heating water technologies. Close your curtains As the days get chillier, closing your curtains at dusk will stop heat escaping through windows. Tackle draughts Stop draughts and heat escaping by filling gaps under skirting boards with newspaper, beading or mastic sealant. That's around £10 off your bills every year! Double glazing can cut heat loss by 50% Double-glazing cuts heat loss through windows by 50% and could cut your heating bill by over £60 a year. Be switched on - take a Home Energy Check... For a report on how much energy can be saved in your own home, British householders can fill out the Energy Saving Trust's online home energy check. Alternatively, they can obtain a paper version by calling the local Energy Efficiency Advice Centre (EEAC) on 0800 512 012. Staff at the local EEAC can also provide free, impartial advice on how to make your home more energy efficient and talk to you about the grants available in your area to implement energy efficient measures. Hang out *save money and energy by using a clothesline. Project Laundry List (USA) Diary UK 2007 *'October 22 - 28' Energy Saving week Related topics External links *www.saveyour20percent.co.uk, the Energy Savings Trust's 20 per cent campaign. References *Defra news release Category:Personal options Category:energy Category:LS Ideas Bank Category:Energy conservation